falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
尚恩 (合成人)
(The Institute) (Dangerous Minds) (hologram) |refid = (Dangerous Minds) }} S9-23，或者说，'尚恩'是由真實的尚恩创造並生活在学院里的合成人原型机。unless the Sole Survivor opts to destroy the Institute during the mission The Nuclear Option, after which he can be sent to the Commonwealth or left to die. 背景 尚恩是由人类尚恩在学院里创造的三代合成人。尚恩在这次创造中用了自己的DNA。 对于创造这样的一个儿童合成人麦迪森·梨博士表示很不解，因为他们并没有这样的科研需要，实际上，父親大人只是想要创造一个这样的合成人，仅此而已。 当玩家到达学院后会被暗示这个合成人尚恩就是他的孩子，但很快S9就会陷入恐慌并向父親大人求救，父親大人会关闭他并向玩家解释这个原型机还需要改进。 Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions If the player completes one of The Nuclear Option quests, and synth Shaun is not left behind in the Institute, he will ask the player character to bring items (e.g. a hot plate) so he can 'take it apart' and in return will build useful items for the player character, such as weapon mods and the Wazer Wifle. Additionally, the player character can ask Shaun to live with them, and can send him to a number of locations, similar to a companion, although he is not able to be assigned to beds, like many other NPCs. He cannot be commanded to move throughout the settlement. He will stay within the confines of a small area (e.g. near the Minutemen Radio Operator in the Castle). If the player instead completes the Nuclear Family quest, Shaun will be interactable and found within the Advanced Systems Lab. The player has the ability to choose where Shaun will live by talking to him. If you subsequently decide to move him to another settlement, it must be done via the workshop interface. Shaun will sometimes ask for all sorts of parts in order to build something. Effect of player's actions * After The Nuclear Option, if Shaun is not left behind in the Institute, upon meeting with the player character again and being interacted with, he will give them a holodisk named Shaun's holotape as instructed by Father, saying "I didn't listen to it, so I dunno what it says, but I think it's important." The holotape, recorded by Father, reveals that he re-programmed Shaun to believe that he was the son of the player character, and pleads with the player character, saying "I would ask only that you give him a chance. A chance to be a part of whatever future awaits the Commonwealth." ** If the player chooses the Nuclear Family option, they can still obtain the holodisk, but Father's speech will differ, still revealing that he reprogrammed Shaun and saying "Both he and you deserved a chance to... To be a family. Please, take care of him." * Should the Sole Survivor leave Shaun in the Institute following the sabotage of the reactor, he will express shock and dismay, exclaiming, "I hate you!" as the Survivor departs. He stays behind and dies in the explosion when the reactor detonates. ** If the Survivor sides with the Railroad and chooses to abandon Shaun, Tinker Tom will say he will teleport Shaun out of the Institute and have the child taken care of (as the Railroad's main objective is to free all synths). Shaun does not appear in the game again. Inventory 註釋 * 合成人尚恩的外表仍然会根据奈特和诺拉的形象变化。 * When moving Shaun to a new settlement; he will shut down on the spot, and be moved to his new home. There may be a delay from when he actually leaves the settlement. * 如果玩家在学院里选择带出尚恩，他将出现在各组织的基地中。 * 从尚恩的对话中可以得知:他曾在不知道自己身份的情况下对人类与合成人的本质上思考了很久(although he sometimes wonders about "before this" and states that he can't remember the time he was a small child). * 与很多居民不一样的是，尚恩对联邦废土的未来的态度简单而乐观。 * 尚恩会时不时地告诉僅存者他爱他们，在他们不在的时候很想他们。此外，他也会提到另一位逝世的父亲/母亲。 * 尚恩的发色与玩家的发色相同。This is because Shaun's appearance is based on the Player Character when they first started much like Father. * 在学院里可以听到关于尚恩的对话:他将无法长大成一个正常成人，并会永远保持男孩的样子。 * 尚恩会对玩家携带的一些队友对他们进行评论： ** 尼克：尚恩会表示他将来也想成为一名像他一样的侦探，或者从来没在学院里见过他这样的合成人。 ** 凯特：尚恩会好奇她与玩家打一架谁会赢，也会提到她喜欢用一些“F開头的有趣的话”。 ** 派普：尚恩会想要见一下她的妹妹以及他的妈妈一定会和她一样和善，机智，漂亮。 ** 狗肉：尚恩认为这是他见过的最好的狗，并希望自己将来也能养一些狗。 ** 丹斯：尚恩会直说丹斯看上去严肃而又悲伤，并希望玩家能给他讲一个让他能打起精神的笑话。他也会好奇人们为什么叫他“Dance（Danse）因为他看上去并没怎么跳舞。” ** 嘎抓：尚恩会表示嘎抓很有趣（可能是指噶抓的那些奇怪的笑话或者英式口音）。此外，他也会对合成人与机器人的区别与他们奴隶和仆人的身份表示困惑。 ** 迪耿：尚恩会好奇他是不是合成人。 *此外，他还会根据玩家选择的势力进行评论： ** 义勇兵：“我都没想过我真的会住在城堡里，不可能有别的地方能比得上这里了” “我将来也要当义勇兵，在一分钟内集结并保卫人民” ** 兄弟会：“我以前一直都住在地下，没想到还能来到天上！” “我不认为麦克森长老很喜欢我，他从来都没笑过” “你觉得我将来也能加入兄弟会吗？” ** 学院：“掌管着整个学院一定很有趣” “我长大了之后或许也能当一个理事。” Appearances Shaun appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * The player character may be unable to give Shaun the first junk item he asks for after speaking to him following the Institute ending. When attempting to interact with him after retrieving the item, he will speak, but there will be no options to give it to him. * The player character may be unable to adopt Shaun if they choose the Nuclear Family ending. In addition if they are able to adopt him, they may not be able to move him to another location. * It seems synth Shaun's speech is bugged, as he may address male characters as mom, as well as female characters as dad. * Attempting to send Shaun to another settlement via the building menu can result in him shutting down as if someone had uttered his reset code. He will then remain standing there indefinitely, but during conversation his lips will still move. The only way to fix it is reloading an older save. * The player character may be unable to talk to Shaun while exiting the Institute during the Brotherhood and Minutemen storyline. This will effectively cause the player to be stuck in the Institute with no way out. The solution is to load a earlier save, wait in the relay, until they are all done talking. ** On PC, open the console. If on the Minutemen storyline, enter . If on the Brotherhood of Steel storyline, enter . This will complete the objective "Talk to Shaun" and allows one to talk to Sturges to continue the quest. Gallery FO4 Shaun plays.jpg|Shaun plays FO4 Shaun and Sole Survivor.jpg|Shaun and Sole Survivor en:Shaun (synth) es:Niño synth hu:Shaun (gyerek) pl:Shaun (synth) ru:Шон (синт) uk:Шон (сінт) Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Institute characters